


Alpes

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Romance, Sexo, U.A., nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Mais um dia de trabalho levando o rebanho para o pasto, mais um dia comum, ou podemos dizer que não?
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Kudos: 6





	Alpes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 30/09/2015 participando do Tributo Dia do Sexo do fórum Need For Fic 2015 - [Projeto] Need for History, U.A. – Animes e Mangás, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Hyoga e Shun – Smut - Romance – Idade Média
> 
> Quote: “Estava pensando em suas mãos, de preferência deslizando em mim.”
> 
> Palavras usadas: Maciez, Meter, Chupar
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, thanx my love! <3
> 
> Explicações: Essa fic surgiu de um jogo de RPG, em que a ShiryuForever94, eu e mais umas amigas ficwriters jogávamos. Somente peguei a essência do jogo, então esta apenas baseado no que víamos e no que nos era proposto.
> 
> Dedico essa fic para o amigo Fabs. Coiso fofo, sei que não é seu aniversário e nem muito menos uma data como o dia do amigo, mas quando temos pessoas que gostamos, creio que não haja necessidade para se ter uma data especial para se dedicar e presentear alguém com alguma coisa. Então, essa é pra ti, mon ange! Espero que goste, pois como eu estava vendo com a Fê, é minha primeira fic em que levo esses dois lindinhos sozinhos sem estarem fazendo participação especial em fic de outros casais. Sooo, enjoy!

_**Alpes – Início do Verão** _

Mal raiava o dia e lá estava ele subindo as escarpas com seu rebanho e o fiel cão pastor de nome Dingo. Pastorear as ovelhas do rebanho era o que ele fazia desde tenra idade. Conhecia cada trilha que levava até a parte mais alta e verdejante, onde passava praticamente o dia todo, observando o céu, cuidando para que nenhum predador surripiasse uma das ovelhas.

Todos os dias a rotina era seguida a risca, exceto em dias de chuva muito forte, ou ainda quando a terra ganhava uma linda coloração esbranquiçada. E naquela manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer, já estava ele, o jovem de longos cabelos esverdeados e olhos de mesma cor, se preparando para subir até o ponto costumeiro nos Alpes.

Com um pequeno alforje preso as costas, levava para si e para Dingo algo para poderem lanchar à sombra do majestoso pinheiro. Sem fazer barulho, o irmão ainda devia estar adormecido, serviu-se de um pouco de leite de cabra e de uma grossa lasca de pão caseiro, e comeu com vontade. Jogando nacos de massa fofa para Dingo, volveu os olhos para todos os lados. Tudo estava em perfeito estado e, sem mais demoras, saiu do pequeno casabre nos arredores do vilarejo e seguiu para o celeiro. Sorriu de lado ao ver o garboso cavalo de Shiryu. Definitivamente o irmão mais velho, Ikki, não iria levantar tão cedo. Assoviando alto, abriu o cercado das lanosas e as deixou sair com o cão pastor as guiando.

Tomando o devido cuidado de fechar novamente o celeiro, o jovem pastor, munido agora com seu cajado, seguiu calmamente o rebanho que ia balindo a sua frente.

Passando por um pequeno trecho do vilarejo, o jovem volveu seus olhos na direção da casa do ferreiro. Com um sorriso de canto, pensou em na volta passar e dizer um oi. E apenas por pensar nisso, e bem, não apenas nisso, sentiu o rosto em chamas. 

O jovem loiro, que assumira o ofício no lugar do avô que havia falecido já há algum tempo, era amigo dele desde sempre. Haviam frequentado as aulas na escola dominical juntos, e por muitas vezes ele seguia com o pastor, passando o dia com ele lá no sopé da montanha.

Tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, o jovem pastor balançou a cabeça para espantar os momentos que haviam passado juntos algum tempo atrás. Desejava sentir as mãos fortes por seu corpo novamente, mas lhes faltava um pouco de tempo. A vida no campo era por demais corrida, e os senhores feudais cobravam um preço muito alto nos impostos. Até mesmo por isso, trabalhar de sol a sol já se tornara uma rotina que não era reclamada por ninguém, ou quase ninguém.

Quando finalmente o rebanho, o cão e seu pastor chegaram ao cume, o sol despontava, dando um espetáculo lindo por entre as nuvens e os picos altos das outras montanhas. Volveu os olhos em todas as direções, não queria ser pego de surpresa por lobos ou algo do gênero. Com um suspiro aliviado, constatou que tudo parecia tranquilo.

Com um sorriso languido, tirou do alforje uma manta de lã e a estendeu embaixo da copa do grande pinheiro. Retirando o pequeno embrulho com pães e queijo de cabra, deixou-os de lado e usou a bolsa para apoio de cabeça. 

\- Vá, Dingo! Tome conta de nossas meninas e meninos! – pediu ao se ajeitar um pouco. 

Com um latido forte, o cão branco e preto saiu correndo para junto das ovelhas. Vez ou outra ele as trazia mais para o meio da campina, evitando a borda do penhasco que ficava ao lado norte.

Fechando um pouco os olhos, não imaginou que passaria para um sono pesado. Havia ficado acordado até tarde lendo um livro, que agora o preço da estripulia estava a lhe ser cobrado. Não que fosse descuidado, mas confiava plenamente em seu fiel amigo Dingo, para que enquanto ele descansava, o esperto cão pastor ficasse fazendo o que fora treinado para fazer.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas despertou com os latidos de Dingo. Sentindo-se perdido, sentou rapidamente. Esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos, pode ver quando um homem alto, loiro e de físico definido se aproximava. Deixando que um sorriso lhe iluminasse a face, esperou até que o mesmo se aproximasse mais. O fiel cão o acompanhava vez ou outra correndo à frente dele, parando e espiando para trás para esperá-lo.

\- Bom dia, Shun! Pelo visto hoje o dia está entediante, não é mesmo? – gracejou o ferreiro. 

\- Hyoga, eu pensei que hoje você não poderia vir comigo. 

\- Sim, eu não deveria estar aqui, mas como eu aprontei toda a parte de metal dos arreios do senhor Falks mais cedo, fui entregá-los e decidi que hoje eu viria ficar aqui com você, Shun! – a voz calma, um leve sorriso nos lábios finos. – Se não quiser que eu fique, volto pelo mesmo caminho que vim. – frio, direto e objetivo, esse era o loiro.

O pastor balançou a cabeça. Conhecia muito bem Hyoga. Seriedade, frieza e um temperamento forte eram suas características predominantes. Claro, sem se esquecer do enorme coração que ele teimava em não deixar transparecer que tinha.

\- Ora, Hyoga! – Shun torceu um pouco os lábios, ele tinha a face rubra. Detestava quando o loiro falava daquele jeito com ele. – Deixe de ser chato, eu quero que você fique, afinal, faz tanto tempo que você não passa um dia comigo aqui! 

Hyoga adorava vê-lo corado. Balançando a cabeça, venceu a curta distância que os separava e, o puxando pelas mãos, fez com que ficasse em pé, para que assim pudesse o abraçar.

\- Saudades... – murmurou Shun bem perto do lóbulo da orelha dele.

\- Também, mas sabe que não podemos ser vistos com tamanha intimidade. – lá vinha ele novamente lembrá-los de que a sociedade, o senhor feudal e o rei não achavam a união de pessoas de mesmo sexo uma coisa correta. Aquilo era um absurdo, mas o clero estava ali para punir a quem fosse contra as leis. Contra o que o ser supremo que eles seguiam lhes dizia ser correto. 

\- Por favor, por hora, ou como já combinamos, vamos deixar essas coisas que nos fazem perder a razão para lá. Vamos viver nossa vida, assim como sabemos que muitos o fazem! – Shun era pacifista por natureza. Não gostava do que o rei, os senhores feudais e o clero faziam com toda a população do reino. Aquilo mexia demais com o jovem pastor.

\- Sim, isso! Eu vim para passar o dia com você! – e sem mais nada dizer, Hyoga capturou os lábios de Shun em um beijo exigente, sentindo a maciez dos lábios que sonhara em beijar quase por mais de uma semana.

\- Mas e suas encomendas? Não que eu queira que vá embora, mas alguém... – começou mais uma vez preocupado.

\- Calma! – pediu o ferreiro ao tocar-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. – Sabe que não há mais perigo. – mirou-o com intensidade e quase se perdendo naquelas linda íris que mais lembravam a brilhantes pedras preciosas. – Os homens do clero já deixaram a estalagem, e eu tomei o devido cuidado de deixar o vilarejo pelo lado oposto, voltando pelo bosque até chegar a trilha e finalmente aqui em cima.

Shun arregalou os olhos. Sabia que o loiro havia caminhado bem mais do que o necessário apenas para estarem juntos. Controlando a vontade de blasfemar contra o clero, o monarca e toda a corja que os rodeavam, bufou exasperado.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, como disse antes, deixemos as preocupações para lá. O que importa é o hoje e o tempo que vamos poder desfrutar da companhia um do outro. – e ficando na ponta dos pés, ofereceu os lábios para novo beijo. O que o ferreiro aceitou, e tomou os lábios com os dele sem delongas.

Enfiando as mãos entre as madeixas esverdeadas, Hyoga acariciou os fios sentindo a maciez, deixando que os dedos roçassem na nuca do pastor, pois ele sabia que ali era onde se encontrava um dos pontos que lhe davam mais prazer.

Procurando puxar a túnica de dentro da calça do loiro, Shun soltou as amarras com rapidez, e se livrando em seguida do cinto afivelado sobre a túnica, deixou cair aos pés deles. Deslizando as mãos para baixo do tecido grosso, tocou a pele de alabastro, roçando as unhas, provocando e atiçando a Hyoga. Regozijou-se ao ouví-lo gemer em deleite.

O loiro adorava quando seu querido amante tomava a iniciativa, mas por vezes ele acaba sendo o mais prudente dos dois. Já haviam se encontrado outras vezes ali, mas geralmente buscavam por um local atrás das rochas, ou mesmo por um frondoso arbusto, mas não naquele dia. Shun parecia estar mais atirado que o costume, e não que incomodasse a Hyoga, pois não incomodava, mas tinham de tomar cuidado.

Segurando as mãos do pastor, o ferreiro arfou em busca de ar. Sustentando o olhar indignado do outro, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele antes de começar a falar.

\- Shun, eu adoro quando você toma a iniciativa, mas não seria melhor irmos para um local menos à vista? 

\- Ninguém costuma vir aqui, e você sabe disso. – Shun respondeu com um leve sorriso traquina. – Lembra que me disse uma vez que gostava do perigo? Que nossa adrenalina e... – fez uma pausa apenas para dar maior ênfase ao que diria a seguir – o desejo, a libido aumentavam? – e mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, fazendo questão de provoca-lo mais. Há dias estivera arquitetando algo do gênero para surpreender o namorado e amante. Eram raras as vezes que ele agia daquela forma, iniciar o ato, e queria surpreender a Hyoga. Tê-lo ali consigo, fê-lo sentir-se mais seguro, com mais coragem para dar o primeiro passo.

_“Céus! Eu criei um monstrinho!”_ – pensou Hyoga. Nos lábios um sorriso matreiro.

\- Apenas não diga que eu não avisei. – e sem mais nada dizer, retirou a própria túnica para logo em seguida puxar a de Shun, e deixá-la cair junto das outras peças de roupas já no chão.

As mãos apalpando, arranhando e puxando as calças para baixo, livrando os sexos entumecidos. Chutando os sapatos e calças para longe, Shun puxou o loiro, que acabava de livrar-se do resto de suas roupas, pelas mãos. Ambos caíram sobre a manta. A relva abaixo amortecendo um tanto o impacto.

\- Maluco! – Hyoga mirou com carinho.

\- Nunca disse que não era! – Shun respondeu, e ao tocar-lhe a ereção, sustentou seu olhar. O pastor desejou ardentemente que o loiro não tivesse fechado os olhos. Queria perder-se naquela imensidão azul. Aproximando os lábios do pescoço do ferreiro, mordiscou a curva do ombro. Antes que Hyoga conseguisse raciocinar, beijos, lambidas e mordidas foram sendo espalhadas por todo o peitoral dele.

Pego de surpresa, o loiro afundou uma das mãos entre os cabelos de Shun, e deixou-se aproveitar daquele momento de prazer.

\- Shun! – ronronou o nome dele várias e várias vezes. Conteve a vontade de gritar quando este finalmente abocanhou seu falo, sugando, lambendo e deixando os dentes roçarem ao extensão do membro delicado.

Mirando o loiro com interesse, Shun, com a ajuda de uma das mãos, intensificou as chupadas, movimentando a mão que segurava a base do membro no mesmo ritmo do vai e vem que fazia com a boca. Ao sentir o amante estremecer, apertou fortemente o pênis de Hyoga, evitando que ele gozasse.

\- Inferno, Shun! – praguejou o loiro. Puxando o namorado para junto de si, mordeu seu lábio inferior fazendo-o gemer. Agora era sua vez no comando. Girando o corpo, fez com que o pastor de ovelhas ficasse deitado abaixo de si. Se ajeitando entre as pernas de Shun, deixou que seu pênis roçasse no dele.

\- Hyoga! – gemeu Shun, e ao tentar levar a mãos aos sexos, foi contido.

\- Minha vez! – o loiro proferiu roçando os lábios nos do mais baixo. O pastor de ovelhas havia brincado com fogo ao atiçá-lo tanto. Hyoga estava louco para meter e ser acolhido por aquele local quente e apertado.

Mordendo o ombro de Shun, sugou o local marcado. Sabia que depois ficaria uma marca arroxeada, mas o que importava era ouvir o outro gemer em deleite de prazer.

Mãos fortes, calejadas apalpando o corpo menor. Palavra perdidas, lançadas ao léu. Quando o ferreiro beliscou os mamilos de Shun, este não se conteve, gemendo alto e languidamente.

Separando um pouco mais as pernas do amado, o loiro cravou os dentes na coxa esquerda, sugando o local em seguida. Seus olhos buscaram pelos de seu parceiro. Shun estava entregue ao prazer. Abocanhando o pênis ereto, o loiro começou a sugá-lo. Estendendo o braço, Hyoga ofereceu dois dígitos para que Shun os sugasse. O que ele fez sem nem titubear. 

\- Hy-oga, por favor! – arfou Shun em desespero. Ele queria o alívio que somente o loiro poderia lhe dar.

\- Tenha paciência, eu preciso te preparar. – respondeu ao finalmente deslizar os dígitos forçando a carne rosada.

Voltando a chupar o falo pulsante, Hyoga buscava com os movimentos dos dedos localizar o local que daria mais prazer ao amado. Sorriu satisfeito ao escutar Shun extravasar seu prazer em um gemido mais alto assim que acertou várias vezes o mesmo local. Mais uma contorcida e o loiro sorvia todo o sêmen que lhe fora derramado em sua boca.

Respirando erraticamente, o pastor de ovelhas focou o que o namorado fazia. Deixou um muxoxo baixo escapar pelos lábios ao sentir os dedos serem puxados para fora de si. Deixando-se ajeitar melhor, afastou mais uma vez as pernas para receber Hyoga. Ao sentir o toque em parte tão delicada, Shun moveu um pouco os quadris. Foi contido por uma mão espalmada em seu baixo ventre.

\- Relaxe! Tente relaxar! – pediu o ferreiro. Ao ver o outro fechar os olhos, segurou entre uma de suas mãos, a mão que Shun tinha apoiada acima da cabeça. – Shunny, olhe pra mim! – pediu e, assim que foi atendido, forçou mais a entrada, deslizando lentamente e o preenchendo. Beijou-o ardorosamente, recebendo mordidas nos lábios e língua.

Quando Hyoga sentiu as pernas do namorado cingirem seu corpo, começou a se mover lentamente. Gemendo alto ao sentir as unhas cravando em suas costas, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas.

Os gemidos misturando. Beijos roubados, mordidas. Mãos apalpando, redescobrindo lugares que pareciam soltar faíscas incendiando mais o momento de idílio amoroso. 

Erguendo o corpo, Hyoga puxou Shun mais um pouco, e fechando uma das mãos sobre o pênis ereto dele, começou a movimentar no ritmo das estocadas.

Palavras desconectas, o corpo de ambos sendo sacudidos pelo prazer, e por fim a explosão de sentimentos.

Deixando o corpo tombar sobre o do menor, o ferreiro sentiu os braços de seu pastor de ovelhas cingir-lhe o pescoço. Suspirando aliviado, fechou um pouco os olhos. 

\- Fome... 

\- Pensei que poderíamos descansar antes de comermos alguma coisa. – Shun murmurou ao acariciar as madeixas aloiradas que caíam pelos ombros do mais alto.

\- Bem, eu não disse exatamente do que estou com fome. – Hyoga gracejou ao mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Shun. 

Enrubescendo mais do que poderia, e balançando a cabeça, Shun desejou que aquele dia passasse bem devagar. Queria aproveitar tudo o que lhes era negado por imposição da sociedade em que viviam.

\- Hmm... entendi, mas que tal, antes de ‘comer’, descansarmos um pouco? – e lambeu os lábios que o loiro havia volvido em sua direção.

\- Bem, se continuar me provocando dessa forma, senhor pastorzinho, não respondo por meus atos! – e rolando para o lado, levou Shun junto de si. 

Ali perto, lanosas e o fiel Dingo, corriam pelo pasto verdejante! O sol lá no alto aquecendo a tudo que tocava. Um dia perfeito, perfeito para o amor!

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *dando um descanso para a mente e com isso conseguir voltar a escrever mais fics, a Coelha está arrumando imagens, caçando em suas pastas no PC, para se inspirar*
> 
> Kardia: Não acredito que você está olhando para a pasta de Camus e Milo? E Dégel e eu??? Foi você mesmo que disse que eles tinham mais de 15 fics publicadas... *o escorpiano disparou a falar, parecendo uma metralhadora*
> 
> Céus, Kardia!!! Dá um tempo! *bufando* Eu escrevo com quem eu quiser! Me dá um descanso! Toda vez é a mesma coisa! Assim eu paro de escrever e não volto nunca mais!
> 
> Kardia: Nããããããoooo! Também não é assim! *bem ao estilo teatral de ser* Você tem de continuar a escrever, eu juro *cruzando os dedos atrás das costas* que não vou mais te aporrinhar com nada! Mas não pare de escrever, não por minha causa!
> 
> *revirando os olhos* Ok! Mas agora me deixa, por favor! *desconfiando da mudança do escorpiano* Preciso agradecer aos leitores!
> 
> Kardia: Está bem *já quase saindo*, mas não vá se esquecer de escrever comigo e com Dégel!
> 
> *jogando o chinelo no bichinho de rabo torto* KARDIAAAA!!!!!
> 
> Não tem jeito, não muda, e... Opa! :err: Vocês já chegaram aqui? É, desculpe por terem de ver tudo isso, mas eu creio que entendem o que eu passo né? Bem, quero agradecer por quem aqui chegou. Obrigado por ler, e faça uma Coelha feliz, comente!
> 
> Até meu próximo surto  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
